weddingpeachfandomcom-20200213-history
The Stolen Something Four
The Stolen Something four is the 9th episode of season one of the Wedding Peach anime. Plot Momoko smells the flowers in Hinagiku's flower shop. Hinagiku hits Momoko in the head with her bag, telling her to not get distracted, as the girls are trying to figure out a plan to defeat the devils, along with Yuri. Momoko compliments the large amount of flowers she has, but Hinagiku still scolds her and tells her house is a flower shop. Momoko forgot about this, to which the girls and Jama-P sigh in embarssment. The girls in Hinagiku's room still discuss their plan to fight against the devils. After discussion about their identity, Pluie, and Limone, they talk about the Saint Something Four, and how the devils are trying to find it. Hinagiku asks Jama-P what the Saint Something Four is, but he doesn't know. Hingiku pressures him not to lie, to which he tells her the same response from before, and hides behind Momoko. Just then, a movie actress named Erika Miagua, talks about the something four. The girls get intriged, and Momoko explains to Jama-P who she is. Today's her wedding day with her soon to be husband Shinkichi Nakahata. Erika talks about the four things every bribe needs for their wedding day to be happy, something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue. The girls idolize this. Erika's something four is her new veil, a pearl necklace from her grandmother, silk gloves from her mother, and blue earrings. The couple admires each other. Pluie watches the building the couple are getting married in. Momoko is joyful of the something four, and the girls wonder if ghe something four Erika is talking about has to do with the Saint Something Four. Hinagiku teases Momoko about getting a boyfriend, to which she says ir's Yanagiba. The three girls get into a fight about who will be Yanagiba's love. Hinagiku and Yuri agree that Momoko belongs with Yousuke. While Hinagiku and Yuri fight with each other, Momoko grabs Jama-P and asks if her and Yousuke would make a good couple. She thinks about the romantic moments with him. Just then, Erika declares shels not going to get married in a lazy manner. This gets everyone's attention, and Erika leaves the building, making Shinkichi and the paparazzis run after her. The girls believe the sudden change of heart is the work of the devils and quickly go to investigate. Hinagiku and Yuri outrun Momoko and she gets left behind. While catching up, she bumps into Yousuke and falls. Yousuke asks if she's okay while calling you Momopi, to whicb Momoko scolds him for this. Yousuke then calls her Momobutt, making her more angrg, and also telling her to be more careful. Momoko continues to scold Yousuke. Yousuke apologizes and helps her up. Youske warns Momoko she'll be late, to which she sees Yuri and Hinagiku still running. Momoko scolds Yousuke once more and leaves. The girls get to the place Erika left, and find a newsreporter broadcasting the story on camera. The girls ask the newsreporter where Erika went to, but the newsreporter tells them she doesn't know. Hinagiku criticizes her. The newsreporter apologizes, and ask who they are. Momoko and Hinagiku introduce themselves on the camera, but is scolded by the cameraman their in his shot. The girls walk away and notice Yuri using the Saint Lip Liner, concentrating to it. Yuri senses where Erika lives. Momoko and Hinagiku are amazed by Yuri's psychic abilities, but she just says everyone knows where she lives. But she does sense a large tree in the middle of the forest. The girls head to Erika's house, only find newsreporters and Paparazzis swarming the locked entrance. Jama-P senses the power of a devil nearby. The girls head to a nearby forest, and end up at a large tree, just like Yuri predicted. Under the tree shows Erika resting by it. Momoko and Hinagiku are amazed, and Yuri praises her psychic abilities to Jama-P. Suddenly, Erika screans and falls on the ground with dark energy surrounding her. Thr girls agree to do something. A voice tells Erika love is pointless and tells Erika to give him the Something Four. Erika replies she's too tired and asks for the voice to get it himself. Just then, The love angels appear and confront Erika. Dark energg zaps Erika and a devil possesses her. Erika then attacks the love angels. Peach dodges, but Lily and Daisy are hit. The two get very lazy and stop fighting.Erika tells it's pointless to fight, but Peach tells her to try and remember. Peach uses Lovely Operation Tempete, and unpossesses Erika by showing her memories of her love with Shinkichi. The sheep devil Ohima appears. Ohima yawns, to which Peach sees this as lazy, but Jama-P warns her to look out. Before reacting, Ohima spitis out dark energy right to Peach. The dark energy hits Peach and she becomes lazy. Ohima takes Erika's Something Four and leaves. The love angels rest on the grass kazy and tired. Just then, Limone appears and tells the love angels to get back the Something Four, but reply there too tired. Aphrodite appears on the Saint Miroir and tells the love angels a love story, a story pass by angels for years. It began in a forest in the angel world, where lived a angel named Pistol. Pistol fell in love with anither angel named Etomine. Before long, the two love angels became wed. On the day of the wedding, Pistol wears four things on her body. On her breast, she wore a necklace that her friend leaned to her, the Something Borrowed. On her head, she wore a new tiara, that held a secret prayer to her happiness, the Something New. On her finger, she held a ring pasted down from generation to generation, the Something Old. On her ears, she wore blue earrings, that expressed hope for a future bribe, the Something Blue. To ensure the couple's happiness last forever, they stored the four symbols of joy, the Saint Something Four, deep in Castle Roseburg. Since then, the Saint Something Four has showered the angel world with the love wave, nourishing love angels for years. Aprodite says if thry lose them, the angel world will be destroyed. Limone hits the love angels with his power, getting rid of the dark energy from their bodies. The three transform into the fighter angels. The love angels give a toast of milk. Deeper in the forest, Ohima shows Pluie Erika's Something Four, but he says it's not the Saint Something Four, just some stuff for a bribe's wedding day, aka garbage. The love angels confront the two devils, telling them Erika's Something Four is special, not just some garbage. Pluie tells Ohima to defeat the love angels. Pluie tries to escape, but is confronted bg Limone and they fight. Ohima attacks the love nagels, but misses. Lily and Daiay use Saint Lip Liner Lily Rainbow, and Saint Pondule Daisy Blizzard. This tangles and hurts Ohima, giving Peach a chance to attack. Peach uses Saint Miroir Bridal Flash and purifies Ohima. Ohima flys in the sky, disappearing. Erika's Something Four falls from the sky, and the love angels collect them. Pluie escapes and vanishes. Back to the tree in the forest, Erika is conscious anx wonders why she's in the forest. The girls come up to Erika and give her back her Something Four. Erika wonders who they are, to which the girls cover up that they were playing cupid with her and Shinkichi. Momoko asks Erika for a favor. Momoko asks Erika if she could have her autograph on her hankerchief, to which Yuri and Hinagiku get embarassed. Erika and Shinkichi get married, while the girls watch the wedding from outside a big screen. The girls admire her from afar. Yousuke appears and wonders why there there, while teasing them. Yuri and Hinagiku get annoyed and tell him that there doing stuff for the school newspaper. Yousuke then says that they came out to interview a pufferfish and leaves. To the girls confshion, tbry look up and find a pufferfish sign on top of a building. The girls get furious and Momoko taunts at Yousuke. At night time at Momoko's house, Momoko admires her autograph from Erika, and wishes one day to marry a guy. Up in the stars, Momoko sees Yanagiba, which makes her happy. Then she sees Yousuke in the stars calling her Momopi, to which makes Momoko. The consellation of Yousuke says in the night sky. Category:Episodes